Clichés and Dance Lessons
by Jaded Angel
Summary: What happens during those one on one dance lessons between your ex. Obviously ALOT. I think it's a cute story. It's mainly dialogue. So it'll take what... ten minutes to read. Come on. That ain't long at all. So R&R. Pleas! ^-^


_Danielle_: Ok… I thought of this and finished it in like a day so I am very proud of myself. Ok…. Now I know I have two series and a sequel to work on. I have decided that Before June 20 I will have finished TILWY a.k.a. No one else…but you. So around June 20 begin looking for the final chapter of that series ok? I have half the chapter done. By the end of the summer I would have finished Almost Complete, and finished the sequel to broken. I have a lot done of the sequel…. And I know where I am going with Almost complete. I've been busy lately, and sometimes it's just hard. So Please forgive me with the whole Series thing. I know that I should have finished those so long ago ::bows head:: I am sorry!!!

_Mika_:…. I had to sit though that long rant? Just disclaimer and summary.

_Danielle_: ::shoots look at Mika::

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. I own the plot, the title, and about 53 cents to my name. So please no sue-y. And for the record I didn't use names.

_Summary_: Idk! Um… I didn't use names but I defiantly had a couple in mind while writing this. You can guess in the review. I think it's self-explanatory…. I described what they look like. ^_^;;; OK the storyline…. It's abt Clichés and Dance Lessons. ^.^* ::Gets hit with a coconut from Mika:: Ow! Fine, FINE!  Ok it's about a couple having an argument abt being together. To think, what a little dance lessons can lead to. I think it's cute. Um the characters are in there twenties even though I kept calling the man a boy, there in their twenties so the boy thing was just like better though….. If you know whom the characters, which you will by the end of story, they might be a bit OOC, but it's my story and I am allowed to do this. Ok Read! I am talking wayyyyy toooo muuuchh! See you when you're done.

Clichés and Dance Lessons

"Shh…" She said as she put her finger to his mouth. His mouth closed and he looked at her with deep chocolate brown eyes. She smiled as she removed her finger and put her hand on his shoulder once again. In the background was a soft melody that flowed swiftly around the room. 

The girl had long hair that was in ponytail at the base of her neck. It was hanging from the ponytail in curls and crimps. She had two strands of hair hanging from her for head. Her cinnamon brown eyes were lost in his chocolate eyes. She was wearing a knee length, pink dress, with sheer sleeves. She was twirling, with the man, around the empty room. 

The young man was slightly taller then the girl. He had brown hair that was slightly messy, but still held a little ounce of class. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a white polo tee shirt. He had his arm around her waist and the other one holding her other hand out. They were twirling around the hard wood floors, with mirrors everywhere. 

He smiled down at her. She blushed slightly and looked back at him with a faint smile. They twirled once more around the room, before the record player in the corner wound down. When the final note was played they let go of each other and smiled.

"Thank you for the dance Milady." The boy said as he kissed his partner's hand. The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Well if you're going to make an impression, you have to know how to dance. Do you think you can remember all those steps?" She teased. 

"I am not that stupid." He said. The girl smiled and then went in front of one of the many mirrors. She began to stretch upwards, and then back down. "You truly look beautiful on that dance floor." The boy said coming behind her. He put his arms around her shoulders as they just stared at their reflection.

"Don't…" She moaned. She stepped out of his warm embrace and turned around.

"Don't what?"

"Don't do this…" She said stretching out her arms. "I don't want to fall in love with you… again." The boy was not shocked, or confused. He seemed to know exactly what the girl was talking about.

"I can't help that, I am already head over heels for you." He said going closer to her.

"Stop with the clichés. You can't love me." She said, allowing him to hug her.

"I can love whoever I want." He said, smiling down at her.

"Not when you're promised to someone else." She said again stepping out of his embrace.

"I don't love her, I am not promised to anyone. I don't care about anyone but you." He stated.

"Don't…" She said again. "We've been through this, it didn't work out, and we're not meant to be."

"Screw that not meant to be crap! Look who is using clichés now. I love you, and you love me, even if you refuse to admit it. That's all we need!" 

"That's all we need? What are you _five_? The Beatles are wrong; love is not all we need. How can we be together if all we seem to do is fight? Even if we love each other we're too different!" The girl began to yell and then turned around to be face with another mirror.

The boy looked at her and came up to her once again. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. They once again stared at their reflection in the mirrors.

"Look at how we fit." He said kissing her neck softly. "Stop denying it."

"It doesn't matter if we look good together. This isn't a show for other people, it's for us."

"Why? Why can't we just forget about everything and just be together?" He said moving himself from hugging her.

"Because… because… I don't know!" She yelled. "Maybe because there is someone who loves you, and is waiting for you, someone who you can actually live with forever. For us… for us it's just a minute of happiness, you now as much as I do, in probably less then five years, we'll get a divorce and still be in love with each other. At least this way you'll be happily married maybe with a kid or two, and not get a divorce."

"I'll never be happily anything with out you there. And I would divorce her if it'll get me closer to you. I'll divorce a hundred times. I only want you!" He said. "I want to wake up and smell your shampoo, I want to be able to breathe your perfume. I want you!" 

"But it's never going to work out! We're too different! Look at you and look at me! I am the spoiled princess who'll always have money from daddy. You're the dreamer, always on the move, studying to become a lawyer."

"We're both free spirits. We both had to face the world and come to the cruel conclusion that we can't stay innocent forever! We both gave up everything to be together once. Why can't we do it again?" 

"Because the first time was hard enough. Giving up the man who would have married me, giving up my job, giving up your job, and your life. For what? Something that didn't work out. And here we are once again, having the same familiar conversation. I was supposed to be giving you a simple dance lesson, how do we always get suckered into this. I thought we agreed not to remind ourselves of then?"

"We didn't agree on anything. Maybe promised, but never agreed."

"And the difference with an agreement and a promise?"

"A promise is easier to break." He said. They both grew silent. The room seemed to fill with tension.

"Why can't you just go on with your life?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Because you ARE my life!" He said turning around to face her. He lifted her chin so he could look at her. "You ARE my life!" 

She closed her brown eyes and moved her chin from his hand. She then began to hug her self, trying to bring herself comfort.

"I am not your life. I may be part of your life, but I am not your life."

"That's where you're wrong! You are more then my life!" He said becoming desperate. "Do you remember when we were together? Look me in the eye and tell me, you will experience those feelings again. Tell me that you never felt more alive then you did those nights. Tell me you didn't want the mornings to turn to days!"

"I can't!" She said turning around to look at him. "I can't say that I don't remember those nights, or that I never wanted the morning to turn into days. But it's all a false reality. Because those mornings did turn to days, and those days bought new problems for us to face, and we _could not_ face them. We couldn't face those days. Don't you see, it's a horribly written cliché? It's something that wasn't meant to be. You and me were not meant to be!" She leaned against the mirror. 

"God! Stop with the freakin cliché crap! I love you!"

"You can say it all you want! How many times do we have to go over this? Even if we love each other we can't be together."

"How did it get this far?" The boy asked coming to the girl.

"I don't know. Why are we arguing about this? I mean come on; we've been over this a million times. Let's forget about it." She said going towards the record player.

"Yeah, it's probably just jitters. Ha. You know I am sorry I bought it up."

"Don't worry about it. I mean I did the same thing before my wedding. It's just us relieving our selves from stress. But I refuse to let you ruin your chance of a happy ending." She smiled as she put on another song. The music began to move around the room, the notes were low and romantic.

"Shall we continue our lesson?" The boy extended his hand. The girl smiled and accepted his offer. 

She put her arms around his neck, as he placed his hands at her hips. They slowly began to move with the music. They moved softly around the mirror room. The girl's head began to rest against the boy's shoulder. And the boy let his head lean on her head. After a few minutes the boy pulled away. 

"What?" The girl said.

"I can't." 

"Can't what?" 

"I can't be so close, knowing I can't have you." He said turning around,

"Err…" The girl groaned. "I thought we were done with that."

"Well obviously we aren't." He said facing her again.

"It's just the jitters." She said shutting the music off again.

"No, it isn't, because if it were jitters I would have a feeling for her. I don't feel anything towards her, only you."

"Why?" She said it in a whining voice.

"Because you're you. You have that sparkle in you that can make the tensest person in the world feel safe.         You don't care what anyone thinks about you, and even when you do you know you're the best dress, with the best personality in the room. I love you, for you."

"Please don't start this." The girl said.

"I think I will. I mean come on. I want you, I need you, and I love you."

"But we can't be together. If I have to say that one more time I am going to scream!" The girl said moving towards the far end of the room. The boy came up behind her and wrapped is arms around her. 

"I don't care." He said simply and then lowered his head down and captured her in a kiss. They stayed in the other's embrace for a little while, just enjoying the feel of passion run from their lips. The girl was the first to pull away though.

"Don't do this to us. You're getting married in less then two days." She said putting her head in his chest.

"You were going to get married in an hour. I think I did a better job then you did." He laughed.

"Stop making jokes. This is serious, you want to drop everything again. What about your family, your job, your wife to be?"

"We can stay here, get an apartment, maybe marry in a few years, we don't have to leave everything behind. And besides, my fiancé doesn't love me; she's using me to please her parents. There's no REAL love there. I don't think there are any real feelings there."

"I don't want to get hurt again." She stated simply. "I don't want to argue any more, or say we hate each other. That's not love."

"Ever heard of a lover's sweet quarrel?" He said, smiling. The girl shook her head, while still buried in his shirt.

"We might be lovers, it's defiantly a quarrel, but in no sense is it sweet." She reasoned and then moved away from him again.

"Stop being impossible."

"I am not being impossible, I am being the voice of reason, it's a crappy job but someone has to do it."

"I love you. You love me. I want to be able to wake up every morning and find you sleeping in the covers next to me."

"I want us not to fight, but that's just not going to happen." She said turning around to look at her reflection again.

"It's not like we remember why we fought." He said leaning against the wall he was near.

"No, I guess we really don't."

"So…?"

"Just knowing that there are fights, bother me."

"Come on, let's just give it one more try."

"And if I say no." 

"If you say no, and truly mean it. I'll turn around, walk out of this room, and get married to her on Saturday. I won't talk to you, see you, and hopefully I'll learn to not love you."

"And if I say yes." 

"If you say yes, I'll come up to you right now, take you in my arms, kiss you with ever ounce of passion I have, and then, probably sleep with you." He smirked.

"You're so dramatic. And one giant cliché." She smiled at him, through the mirror.  "You're a dramatic cliché!" 

"Took you half this dance lesson to think that one up huh?"

"Oh shut up."

"Just because, for once, you're wrong doesn't mean you should get all bent out of shape about it."

"Ah, but you see 'for once,' meaning I am pretty much right all the other times. Making me the queen of being right."

"More like Drama Queen." 

"Take that back!" She laughed.

"Make me." He began laughing. 

The girl ran at him and then pinned him against the wall. She smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Who's laughing now?" With a quick response, it was the girl being pinned to the wall.

"Me." The boy smiled and kissed the girl again. They broke apart and the boy let her arms go. "You never answered my question, yes or no?" 

"Hmm…?" She said with a smile. "Such a hard decision. I guess… yes." She smiled as the young man's eyes lit up.

He began giving her butterfly kisses. Then he found his way to her lips and they locked together. They finally pulled apart, the man wrapping his arms around the woman as they were leaving.

"I guess this means we can sleep together, huh?" The girl shook her head and playfully elbowed him.

"I wouldn't be talking to fast Mister. You still have a wedding to call off." 

"I think I'll leave that for tomorrow's schedule." He smiled and kissed her cheek one more time, as they walked down the street. "I love you."

"I think after tonight, we won't ever have to say that phrase again. Besides, it's a cliché."

"You and your clichés."

"You and your stupid dance lesson." She began to run up the street, laughing, with him following her.

Tk: Think you wrote enough in the beginning -.-;

Danielle: Mika jumped in I am sorry you didn't get to talk. You can talk all you want now.

Tk: Good. Ok Reviewers. I want you all to BEG Danielle for a Takari, and to finish all her series. I mean BEG people. She gets really guilty and will finish her stories quicker and I'll get a takari!

Danielle: ::glare:: That's it you're never talking again. 

Tk: ::holds up sign saying "BEG!"::

Danielle: Oh lord. Ok people. Just R&R I hope you liked it. ^_^;;

Tk: ::Whispers:: Beg…..

Danielle: ::bops Tk on the head with her plastic mallet, squeaky toy:: Shush.

Tk: ::rubbing head:: BEG PEOPLE! ::Begins to run away.::

Danielle: Byebye ::Begins running after TK.


End file.
